


'Tis but a Summer's Day

by licorneaulys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licorneaulys/pseuds/licorneaulys





	'Tis but a Summer's Day

It was the way he licked his lips.   
Brow furrowed, pink cheeked.  
Heavy lidded eyes  
Mind befuddled  
Lost against summer's heat.

It was how his tongue moved.  
Slender figure, rough hands.  
Sandy coloured hair   
Taught muscles  
Slowly across his lips it danced.

They were his lips he wanted to taste.  
Heart racing, skin goosefleshed.  
Grinding of hips   
Heart-wrenching moans  
To have his Moony laying across his chest.

Oh yes, it was the way he licked his lips,  
Slowly how his tongue danced.  
Pink cheeked, laying beneath the trees  
Words lost in the way of moans.  
It was the way he licked his lips,  
Sending shivers straight to Sirius' toes.


End file.
